


Le roi est mort, vive le roi.

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family Secrets, POV Myrcella Baratheon, Purple Wedding | Joffrey Baratheon and Margaery Tyrell's Wedding, Queen Margaery Tyrell, Season/Series 04
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Tout bascule lors du mariage de Joffrey Baratheon et de Margaery Tyrell. Le roi des Sept Couronnes est mort, assassiné, empoisonné par son oncle et grand argentier, Tyrion Lannister. Vraiment ?
Relationships: Margaery Tyrell & House Lannister Character(s), Myrcella Baratheon & Tommen Baratheon
Kudos: 1





	Le roi est mort, vive le roi.

**Le roi est mort, vive le roi.**

La princesse était assise à la table d’honneur du banquet marital quand c’était arrivé : le roi Joffrey, son frère, était mort, empoisonné. Le jour de son mariage, c’était des plus triste. Sa fiancée, Lady Margaery Tyrell, qui avait été reine quelques heures, pour la seconde fois, allait probablement épouser Tommen pour garder intact l’alliance entre le Bief et l’Ouest. 

Leur oncle Tyrion avait été accusé du crime par leur mère, bien évidemment. Même si pour tout le monde cela paraissait évident que cela ne pouvait pas être lui, au yeux de leur mère et de leur grand-père il était le coupable tout désigné. Tant pis, ce serait une victime collatéral de la mort de Joffrey. La dernière du court règne de son frère. 

Lors des préparatifs du couronnement de Tommen, la garde avait été renforcée pour l’ensemble des personnes présentes dans le donjon rouge. Qui plus est, le procès de leur oncle était toujours en cours, et Tommen n’était heureusement au courant de rien. 

\- Princesse Myrcella. 

\- Ser Arys. 

C’était son bouclier-lige depuis qu’elle avait quitté Port-Réal pour se rende à Dorne, deux ans plus tôt, ainsi que l’une des sept blanche-épées. Mais elle n’avait pas put l’impliquer, malheureusement, son serment l’en aurait empêché, et elle ne voulait pas que son protecteur subisse les même tourments que son oncle Jaime. 

\- Comment se porte mon frère ? lui demanda-t-elle 

\- Le roi Tommen est inquiet de la situation. 

C’était compréhensible, leur frère, tyrannique et sadique certes mais leur frère quand même, était mort et leur oncle était accusé de cela. 

\- Et concernant Lady Sansa ? 

\- Nous ne l’avons toujours pas retrouvée. 

Il n’y avait qu’elle à pouvoir innocenter Tyrion Lannister. Ironiquement, sa survie dépendait uniquement du bon vouloir de la fille de Ned Stark. Lorsqu’elle serait reparut tout du moins. 

Tard cette nuit-là, la princesse des lions se glissa hors de sa chambre et, grâce à des passages secrets qu’elle connaissait depuis presque sa naissance, ele rejoignit l’étage de la délégation dornienne. Elle pénétra dans l’une des pièces, c’était la chambre de Lady Nym’, l’une des plus redoutables des huit aspics des sables. Elle était venue à Port-Réal avec son père et elle, enfin … elles elles étaient restées avec la délégation. Le prince Oberyn et son écuyer en revanche … 

\- Ton frère ne se doute de rien ? 

\- Non, il pense comme tout les autres que c’est notre oncle Tyrion qui est coupable. 

Les deux autres femmes présentes étaient surprises de l’aplomb avec lequel la jeune lionne gérait la situation actuelle. 

\- Grâce, ou à cause, de notre mère, reprit-elle, nous ne l’avons que très peu connu et ne sommes pas proches de lui. 

\- Alors le fait qu’il perde la vie pour ce que nous avons fait … 

Parce que Sansa avait disparu, surtout. Si elle était restée à Port-Réal, elle aurait put innocenter le nain et alors l’enquête de leur mère aurait probablement tournée en rond pendant un long moment. Peut-être aurait-elle même fini par se rabattre sur le chevalier alcoolique … Ser Dontos si la blonde se souvenait bien. 

\- Si c’est ainsi que cela doit finir, répondit Myrcella à la reine des Sept Couronnes 

C’était Nymeria qui leur avait fourni le poison, c’était elle qui l’avait introduit au banquet, dissimulé dans l’une de ces parures, et c’était Margaery qui l’avait versé dans la coupe de Joffrey. Elles avaient libéré le Royaume d’un grand mal, pour lui offrir à la place un règne de stabilité et de renaissance après cette terrible guerre.

\- Myrcella, Nymeria, je pense que ma grand-mère m’a vue verser le poison. 

\- Est-ce qu’elle parlera ? lui demanda l’aspic livide 

\- Non, aucune chance. 

C’était parfait, la situation était juste parfaite pour elles. 

Quelques jours plus tard, le cadavre de Ser Dontos Hollard fut retrouvé sur le Néra, avec un carreau d’arbalète dans le coeur et à ces côtés le collier que portait Lady Sansa, dans lequel se trouvait du poison. Mais personne ne ferait attention au fait que ce n’était pas celui qui avait servi à tuer le roi, Cersei et son père seraient trop heureux d’avoir enfin la preuve qu’il leur manquait pour condamner le lutin. Et ce n’était pas le grand mestre Pycelle qui allait les détromper, au contraire. 

Puis ensuite, Margaery épousa Tommen, le nouveau roi des Sept Couronnes, et Myrcella et Nymeria quittèrent Port-Réal pour regagner les jardins aquatiques avec la majeure partie de la délégation dornienne et de Ser Arys, son chevalier. La fin du procès et ces conséquences ne les intéressaient guère. 


End file.
